John
by haxbg1357
Summary: please critique as harshly as possible


Chapter 1: Dreams

What are dreams? Are they something, like food, that allows one to live another day. Maybe for most, dreams would be like candy, something sweet on the surface. Perhaps too sweet, that we do not even realise that the candy contains alcohol, and as a result, we become drunk from eating it, thinking that someday we can actually achieve our noble dreams. After all, not everyone can be who they want. Wait, candy such as chocolate can only contain some amount of alcohol; therefore, it would be more correct to say that we drink too much of the alcoholic media, that highlights success stories, and that the alcohol filled candy deals the final blow causing us to become drunk. Drunk in a sense that we think that as long as we put in more effort, maybe, we can cross the finishing line, and achieve our dream. Well, the truth hurts, and reality is never the kindest. Not everyone can become the next Steve jobs, Mark Zuckerberg or Bill gates. Furthermore, did anyone even consider that two thirds of these people pre-mentioned were from the prestigious college Harvard, a school that is extremely hard to get in or the fact that innumerable people fail. Surely not, after all, only success stories are celebrated and greatly publicised. Truly, reality is harsh in more ways than one. You can`t change the IQ you were born with, nor can you choose your blood family. No one will give you a medal because you put in more effort than most. The only way you will ever get something is from producing good results. Well at least, this was what John thought to be true as he gazed upon the dazzling white star that flew and disappeared within the horizon.

A shooting star…When you are a kid, you wholeheartedly believe with all your heart that your desire will bear fruit, if you wish upon a shooting star. However, as time progresses, you eventually realise that it is probably another lie that is in the list, with the tooth fairy giving you a present for your teeth, or Santa Claus coming in your chimney at night, and secretly puts your present under the Christmas tree. After all, many countries such as Singapore, the general people live in condominiums or HDBs, where you can`t have your own chimney…"Oh well, it getting late, I will need the energy to live another painful day, and tomorrow is the start of high school…", John muttered to himself.

John was in the middle of an intense battle, sparks was flying everywhere. Building were in ruins and rumbles were found everywhere. His opponent was extremely strong, he could control fire and was burning everything. "Are you going to keep teleporting away from me" said the man in shades and an attire, of a yakuza. "I admit that teleporting is a pretty good power, but running away won`t win you a battle" "Well, remember the name, Reinhard, the man, who is going to end your life with a bang". The man closed his fists, and engulfed a whole sea of buildings into flames. The encompassed buildings were all burned and dissolved, leaving behind only huge fumes of gas. "Magma… that`s cheating" thought John, who had barely managed to escape by teleporting into the spot below the man. John breathed heavily and was started to feel nauseous as he had breathed in too much of the toxic air. The man laughed loudly and said "I know you are underground below me, well not like you can hear, but I can see your body radiating heat" my power is the "fire burns completely everything"… A split second later, before he could even burn John, he turned into a skeleton. John teleported directly above, next to the remains of the 'yakuza' and said "it is a pity, you are truly strong but not invincible. Also, if you want to blame something, blame yourself for not figuring out my true powers" "You see, Teleporting is just accelerating the time around me to where I would be in the future, and if you could see that you would have figured out my powers, "time is not money". "Damn, I really talk to myself too much."

"Ring, Ring, Ring". John slid the button with his index finger to off his smartphone alarm, and let out a stifled yawn. "It was just a dream huh, guess I can`t fast forward time to the end of school just like I fast forwarded the man`s time, reducing him into nothing but a skeleton. Oh well, at least I had a sweet dream, maybe just maybe, it is a sign that school won`t be so bad after all"

Afternote

Chapter 1 was about dreams. Hope you enjoyed reading this short story. Well actually the dream is a possible story also that I may be working on, so it would be better to say stories. Anyways just wanted to give writing a shot so I would appreciate any feedback, even if all you guys have are criticism.

The first story is a realistic story that takes place in the 21st century, due to the many bitter experience of failure, john is bitter about life, and believes that the only one you can trust is yourself.

The second story is actually powers being a curse that is why the powers are named with four words; because, four is the number usually associated with death.


End file.
